


[Fanart] Fairy lights

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 75 Dates In The Skam Universe, Falling In Love, Fanart, First Dates, M/M, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Wow, did I forget to post this? Whaaat? Here. Have a little painting of Isak and Even. <3





	[Fanart] Fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evakuality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kings of the cargo hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063806) by [evakuality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality). 

> This is an illustration to @evakuality's lovely fic "Kings of the cargo hold." It's so sweeeeet! <3 Oh, and this is a fanart fill for the prompt cruise!


End file.
